Shadow Seeres
by Kya Firestone
Summary: Sixteen year old Lucy is attacked by a demon when she is walking home from school one day. she is saved by Kane, shadowhunter. He and his friends are very curious as to why she, a human can touch see and hear demons Full summary inside. Rated T-M in parts
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Seer

A fanfic of the Mortal Instruments By: Cassandra Clare

By: Kya Firestone

Summary:

Sixteen year old Lucy Crane walks past that old ruined church ever day of her life when she walks home from school. One day when she is passing it, it starts to rain. Lightning flashes in the sky, and for a moment, the old shrine looks brand new. Lucy decided to go for look. She never expected to be attacked by a demon right outside a shrine. Thankfully Kane, a shadowhunter, was there to save her.

Kane and his friends are desperate to know what Lucy is. For she can see demons and downworlders, touch them, and hear them, but she is burned by runes. When Lucy's father is found dead, Kane becomes protective of Lucy, in her journey to find out what she is. She is a Shadow Seer, an almost extinct race, of shadowhunters. And the clave will do anything to have her.

**Chapter one **

**The Lightning Shrine**

Lucy

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._ One footfall after another. Why does everyday have to be the same? I get up in the morning, go to school, come home, go to bed, and then repeat the whole cycle over again. Maybe everything wouldn't be so empty if I had any friends.

Speaking of things being the same. Here comes the Our Lady of Martyred Light, an old, falling apart, somehow _not_ doomed for demolition, shrine, dedicated to the martyred Saint Lucy.

A droplet of water lands on my head. I look up.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" I shout at the sky as it begins to rain. I try to shield my waist length dirty-blond hair from the rain, but it is no use. "Shit." I murmur under my breath, as lightning streaks across the sky. I turn to look at the shrine, just as the lightning streaks across the sky again. I gasp. It looks perfectly new, and much larger. I approach the gate with caution I lay my hand on the rot iron bars, and a vision of many, many corridors and rooms, flash before my eyes. I jerk my hand away.

Large hands grasp my waist. I scream, but another hand clamps tight over my mouth. Another hand comes to cover my eyes, it rises slowly, and I see pure black skin. Not African American, but pure inky black. It covers my eyes, and I thrash wildly. I'm thrown to the ground. All the hands disappear for a moment. I open my eyes, and scream to the top of my lungs.

A man with that pure black inky skin stands before me, with four arms, and no clothes. I scream again. He reaches for my top, and straddles my waist with his thighs. I cross my legs, preferring to keep that part my body unexposed, over the top. The man opens his mouth, and yet another dry crackly scream tears its way out of my throat. Two rows to grinding canines.

He leans down, nuzzling my neck. I turn my head, trying to scream again, but a hand covers my mouth. The other two hands rip my shirt, right off my body. I shriek loudly, even though my mouth is covered. He proceeds to do the same to my bra. I continue to struggle. But it's no use. A single tear drips down my face, when he slides my pants down. I cross my legs tighter.

Two hands work to part them, while the other two kneed my breasts. His mouth comes onto mine, and I keep my lips sealed tight. One of the hands on my breasts disappears. It clamps over my nose. I try to hold y breath as long as I can, but I open it wide and gasp for breath. I feel his forked tongue slither into my mouth.

The hands on my legs pry, so hard, that my legs come apart. They instantly reach for the panties. More tears leak down my face, and then there is no hands, no weight anywhere. I open my eyes.

There another man stands, his halo of golden hair, shining even in the rain. His body is covered in odd marks. He slits the four armed thing's throat open wide. It almost immediately shrinks in on itself, until it is nothing. I sigh with relief. The golden haired man comes over to me quickly. He uses his finger to wipe tears from under my eyes. Out of nowhere, he wraps a blanket tight around me. I curl in on myself, thankful the rain has stopped. I curl tighter, and instantly cry out on pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asks. A fountain of blood pours over my mouth. Without hesitation he pulls me up, and cradles me to his chest. "What is your name?" he asks trying to distract me from the pain.

"Lucy."

Very faintly I hear him crooning, "Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." I cry out again. He tightens his grip and begins to run. He bursts through the gates. He pounds through the huge double doors. I here lots of other footsteps. Hands touching my face. The man holding me, barking orders. "Your going to be alright, Lucy." I feel myself being laid on a soft surface. Sheets and comforters wrapped around me. I sigh and snuggle into their warmth, letting darkness take me.


	2. author's note

Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm a very busy person and I've been traveling all over the place with my dad to find publishers, and agents, because I'm _so close_ to getting my real book published. I promise I'll have more chapters for my others stories up in the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2 Awoken

Chapter two

Awoken

"It's almost been a week, Kane." A girl's voice whispers fiercely. "Why don't you just give up? Put the poor human out of her misery."

The man apparently named Kane, doesn't say anything in reply. I hear retreating footsteps. The bed creaks slightly.

"Naomi is wrong." His voice whispers into my ear. "You _will_ wake up, because you are _alive!_" At that word, I jolt up, gasping for breath. The man instantly grips my shoulders, and lightly pushes me back to the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" he asks worried.

"Of course! I remember everything!" I shout, trying to keep tears from spilling out of my full ducts. It's no use. They spill over my face, and I begin to sob.

"Could you see what attacked you?"

"God, I'm not blind!" I screech. "Of course I saw it! No matter how much I wish I didn't."

"Then you should know what it was." He studies my face for a moment. "You are a survivor of a demon attack. Survivors are so rare."

"D-d-d-demon?"

"So you believe it?"

"There's really no other explanation, is there? What the hell else would have four arms, and try to rape an innocent girl on the street?"

"No." I take a deep breath and let everything sink in.

"The girl said that I was asleep for almost a week. What about my dad?" I ask frantically, jolting forward again. And again he pushes me back.

"That's taken care of. You can return home, when you're better." I shake his hands off.

"I'm fine." I shoulder past him and flip off the bed, only to discover that I'm still naked. With my hands on my hips, I turn around. "Where are my clothes." I see Kane, with his head down, trying very hard not to look.

"They were ripped, and torn beyond repair." He muttered. Why's he so afraid to look? He already saw me _almost_ naked. He's seen my breasts. _Yes but he was saving your life!_ I glance over my shoulder. Where did that voice come from? "There are some extra clothes of Naomi's in the bathroom to your right." I grab the sheet off the bed, and wrap it tightly around me. I stumble into the bathroom.

Kane POV

I watch her leaving, with interest. Who is this seer of demons? More importantly, _why_ and _how_ can she see demons? And why would a demon try to _rape_ her? Demons don't rape humans, at least not the normal ones. If they're into breeding half demons, they'll rape psychic humans. Maybe Lucy is psychic. But that demon wasn't after children. There was only pure lust.

Lucy _is_ a beautiful girl. She shouldn't have been out alone, without anyone to protect her. She can't be more than eighteen.

The door to the infirmary opens, and Naomi walks in.

"Kane? I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"Lu…The girl woke up. She's in the bathroom changing."

"Oh, thank the Angel!" She exclaims. "I thought we were going to have to euthanize her."

"Naomi!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah. Be gentle with the near rape victim." She throws her hands up in defeat and walk back out.

Lucy POV

Naomi's clothes are kind of big. I slip on the black Sophe shorts, and the racer back tank top isn't very low cut, but it only shows off the extreme boniness of my shoulders. I regard myself in the mirror. My father used to tell me that my body is so skinny, that if I turn sideways, I would be lost. I laugh silently. I carefully run a brush through my long blond hair, so pale it's almost white. I lace up my sneakers and walk back into the infirmary. Kane is sitting in the same spot in the same position, looking at his feet and fiddling with his hands.

He looks up when I enter the room.

"Oh, good, you didn't pass out again." I feel my face light up, bright red. I look at my feet and let my hair fall in my green eyes. "Come on, you've got to get some food in you." He rests a hand on my shoulder. "Cus you look like you damn near snapping in half." Acting quickly, I hook one arm around his neck, one leg around his waist, and twist around. Kane grunts when he hits the ground. I glare down at him.

"Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"Than why didn't you defend yourself out there?" His brown eyes pierce into mine like daggers, forcing me to lift my head, and look at his angel-like face. Sharp angles, low eyebrows, golden brown eyes, a shaggy halo of golden blond hair. Nothing at all like my waist length, strait, never curling, white hair. "Why?"

"Why?" I shout. "Why? Maybe it was because I was scared! Scared of what could happen! Scared of what _was_ happening?Do you think that I had the time to think about defenses, when some four armed demon, was trying to r-r-ra…" I burst into tears. I collapse to the ground with uncontrollable sobbing. I never expected anything like this to happen to me. Almost raped on the sidewalk, brought into a strange place, and forced into believing in the impossible.

Kane POV

I walk over to Lucy's inert form, lift her into one arm, and lay her head on my shoulder, while I use the other hand to rub her back.

"Just cry, Lucy." I say to her, as she tries to hold the tears back. At hearing my words, she buries her face into my shoulder and cries. I continue to rub her back. I smooth my hand down it. By the Angel, she's tiny. I can feel her spine, and I can hold her in one arm, with next to no effort. "Pretend your tears are your fear." I say. "That's what my mother used to tell me. You tears are your fears, and if you cry, those fears will go away." Her tiny form, shudders violently.

What can I possibly do to make her stop crying? I can think of nothing, so I just cradle her, and rub her back. I let her tears fall on my shoulder, and soak my shirt. They drip down my skin. They seem to fill the dent on my chest, which was created from drawing an _irazte _so many times. It burns like a blazing hot fire, but in a pleasant way, that makes me wish she'd cry more.


	4. chapther three: Unbearable Nearness

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. I just have been busy. I hope the long chapter makes up for my absence!**

**Chapter three:**

**Unbearable Nearness**

LUCY POV

My fingers run softly over the keys on the piano, as I play a soft tune.

"Do you play much?" I startle at the sound of Kane's voice, and thump the keys.

"Only a little, you?"

"Only a lot. My uncle forced me to learn."

I pat the empty space on the bench next to me. Kane hesitantly comes and sits next to me. I scooch over, so he can have the middle. I watch with growing curiosity, as his tall, lean frame leans over the piano. He begins to play.

After a few moments, I say, "I know this song."

I sing it. _"Playground school bell rings/ again. /Rain clouds com to play/ again. /Has no one told you she's not breathing? /Hello. / I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. /Hello._

_/If I smile and don't/ believe, /soon I know I'll make /from this dream. /Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. /Hello/ I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry/._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping! /Hello. /I'm still here. /All that's left of yesterday."_

"You have a really beautiful voice, Lucy." He says.

"Thanks." I reply, blushing violently. I look at my feet.

"I'm surprised you know Evanescence."

"Why? They're a great band."

"I know, but you just don't strike me as someone who would listen to something that hardcore." I gain a small amount of confidence back, and look strait into his eyes.

"You'd be surprised."

He just stares into my eyes for one long, heart-pounding moment.

"Trust me. I already am." He starts to lean down. He rests both his hands on my shoulders. My breathing hitches. I close my eyes, and his breath tickles my lips.

Then suddenly, he jerks back and hurries out of the room.

Kane POV

Damnit. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!

I shouldn't have done that!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I'm gona have the whole fuckin clave riding my ass if I don't knock it off. I'm a shadowhunter! I can't go panting after mundanes. But Lucy can't be entirely mundane. She can see me. And demons.

Reynard better get back soon.

As if on cue, Naomi shows up to kick my while I'm down.

"Where's the mundane?" She asks, her hips twitching, in an attempt to be sexier. This is impossible.

"Listen." She puts her ear to the closed door.

"_Under your spell again. /I can't say no /to you. /Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. /I can't say no /to you._

_/Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. /Now I /can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel /good enough. /I feel good enough. /for you/ _

_Drink up sweet decadence. /I can't say no /to you. And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind. /I can't say no to you. _

_/Shouldn't let you conquer my completely. / Now I /can't let go of this dream /can't believe that I feel /good enough. /I feel good enough. /It's been such a long time coming but I feel good._

_/Now I'm still waiting for the rain/ to fall, /pouring real life down on me. /Cus I can't hold on/ to anything this good, /now._

_Am I good /enough /for you /to love me to._

_Hu-huhu-hu-ay-ay-ay-yeah. _

_/So take care /what you ask /of me/ cus I can't say no."_

I vaguely hear Lucy sigh as she finishes the last bar.

Naomi grabs my wrist and jerks me down the hall.

"Nay, what is it?" I ask pulling us both to a stop easily.

"I can't explain it. I read about something last night when I was board."

I'm taken aback. "You don't read."

"Reynard said since I hate it so much, it would help me sleep. I found something, and you both need to hear it. Especially you." She stares me down accusingly. "Don't think I didn't see you all over the mundie."

"I wasn't _all over her_." I reply annoyed at the amount of longing her words bring up. "We were just playing the piano."

"Whatever; I'm going to go get Niall, Kaidal, and Renz."

"What about your parents and my uncle?"

"Shadowhunting." She replies twitching down the hallway.

I approach the music room door hesitantly. Music floods the halls. Lucy is playing _Good Enough_ by _Evanescence_ again.

Only this time, when I look into the room, Reynard, our tutor, is perched next to her, smiling as she plays. Reynard, even at the age of forty-six, is gazing upon Lucy in an almost loving way. Almost as if in a trance.

I clear my throat. Reynard snaps out of his trance, and tears his gaze away from Lucy.

"Kane." He says.

Lucy doesn't look up from the piano; she plays louder, and sings louder.

"Ohhhh." Reynard sighs and he returns to sit beside Lucy. The music seems almost as if it has weight. But it is light, and airy.

I find myself feeling more drawn to Lucy.

Love bursts in me. Love and something else. A need. A need that demands to be satisfied and Lucy is the only one who can do it.

A strong urge to throw myself in front of her, bubbles up. Right now, I feel as if I'd throw myself in front of a speeding car, just to keep her safe.

Something smacks into my ears, and all the feelings fade away. _Almost_ all of them. The _need _remains.

I turn around to see Naomi. Ear plugs. That's what was smacked into my ears. Ear plugs.

_We're getting Reynard away from her._ Naomi scrawls on a notepad.

I mouth, why, to her.

She scrawls, _I'll explain when we get Reynard away from her. Niall and Renz are going to come in through Reynard's office and grab Lucy. It's not safe for her! Her music invokes love, but the older you get, the more intense it is. He might do exactly what the demon almost did to her, and he wouldn't even know it. Lucy is too lost in the music and she wouldn't be able to stop him. _

Just as I finish reading, Niall and Renz burst through the door. Neither of them with ear plugs in. The freeze to the spot.

I look over to Lucy and Reynard, as he runs his hands down her body. His lips make contact with her neck, and he pulls a motionless singing Lucy onto his lap.

I can't move to help her. Lucy's singing is getting louder, and it pierces right through the ear plugs.

Niall, thankfully, snaps out of it, once her singing rises. He shoves in ear plugs and charges like a bull at Reynard.

I gasp when I see his position. His arms are wrapped all the way around Lucy's body, as he kisses her neck.

Renz seizes Reynard, and Niall pulls Lucy, still singing, but paralyzed from the room.

It's a good ten minutes until all traces of her singing spell were off. I pull out my ear plugs, and glance over at Reynard. His knees are brought up to his chest, his hands covering his face.

I exit the music room and set up the stairs to find where Niall took Lucy.

LUCY POV

"What is your name?" I ask, in an almost dream like state, the one who trails his lips so sweetly across my face.

"Niall." He murmurs, and then puts his lips to mine. He molds them into mine. I unconsciously do the same.

Niall backs me into the corridor wall. He lifts me against his strong chest, and pulls my legs around his waist.

He pushes my head back gently, and begins sucking right on my pulse.

Then he's gone.

"NIALL!" I look over and see Kane pinning Niall to the wall. "Get it together!" He continues to stare at me, with adoration in his eyes. I walk gently over to him. Kane give me a wide separation from himself, but I don't pay any attention to him. My eyes are locked on Niall. I perch on my tip-toes and give him one kiss.

My kiss pulls it all away. The trance, the music playing over in his head and mine.

Having the music leave me, feels like someone physically ripping my heart out.

I scream, and Kane and Niall are at my side in seconds. I don't know which of them it is that is lifting me up into their arms.

I'm high off the ground, so I assume it is Kane.

Kane POV

"Holy shit." Niall exclaims. "Naomi wasn't lying. I just kissed a girl I've never even met before."

"I don't even know what she is." I reply.

"Maybe some kind of Siren?"

"There's only one kind of Siren, Niall. And you know that they can't do that."

"She sure as hell isn't a demon." He says gazing down on Lucy's sleeping form in my arms. "To pretty to be that. Hell, she's to pretty to be a faerie."

"Guys! Good, there you are!" Naomi says rushing towards us. "I know what she is!"

"What?" Niall and I both say.

"I'd rather say when we're all together. Reynard is resting, but we'll tell him later. My parents just got home and they want too know just as much as you do." Naomi turns her anxious face into a glare at her brother, Niall. "They want to know why their son was sucking face with a sixteen year old, when he is nineteen."

"Hey it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, but by the look on your face, I can tell you enjoyed it."

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it; I'm just saying it wasn't my fault." His gaze zeros in on Lucy again. "Pretty damn good kisser if you ask me. I wouldn't mind doing that again." He smiles, as Naomi leaves, expecting us to follow. "Maybe a little more than that." He murmurs.

I barely have the strength to contain the growl from tearing out of my mouth.

I tell Niall to go to Reynard's office; I lay Lucy on my bed, since my room was the closest, and walk into the meeting.

"Okay, now Naomi, please just explain this." Her mother, Selena says, irritated.

Naomi takes a deep breath.

"There is an angel somewhere in this very town." She says. Everyone assembled in the room gasps. "And it's Lucy's father. So that means Lucy is a half angel. That's why she can do what she just did to all of you." She says gesturing to Renz, Niall, and myself. "I was reading last night. I was just skimming through some kind of book all about angels, and it said something about half angels.

"It said some of the things they can do. Like the fact that they can see demons. They're like shadowhunters, but stronger, because they have more angel blood than we do."

"You mean like Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild?" suggests Niall, naming two famous teenaged shadowhunters.

"Yes, but Lucy has even more. It had to have been her father that's the angel. A female half angel can only be born of a male angel and a female mundane.

"I found all this stuff about what they can do. One of them was love invoking music. Like I told Kane, the older you get the more intense it is. The love can be amplified by the age of the human, to the point of lust. Hence, Reynard. And the older Lucy gets, the more powerful even the most simple note can be." Naomi finishes.

My uncle Robert unlatches himself from the desk. "So this girl, if she even sings, would have a tide of men, ready to bed her."

Naomi glances over at him. "They wouldn't wait for her. They'd most likely fight to the death, and the last one standing would take Lucy."

"So this Lucy, does she resemble an angel?" My uncle asks. "Meaning, does she posses an inhuman beauty?"

"Hell, yeah!" Niall cheers. His and Naomi's mother whacks him roughly over the head. He quiets himself, and sinks back into his chair.

"What is she called?" asks Robert.

"A Shadow Seer." Naomi answers.

"The clave _must_ be notified immediately!" Exclaims Kaidal.

"Why?"

"I've heard of Shadow Seers. They went extinct over nine-hundred years ago. They fought alongside shadowhunters for eighty years, before disappearing altogether." He says.

Upon seeing everyone staring wide eyed at him, Kaidal says, "I was brought up in Idris. You guys know that. They teach you in detail at the school. Special teams of Nephilim were assembled to search for even their remains. They didn't even find a hair, not any of their black wings, not even bodies. They just completely disappeared."

"And now one is back." We all turn to the door, to see Lucy. An almost golden light shows around her. Large, black wings, with flecks of gold and red on the feathers. Her beauty is almost unbearable.

My arms ach, as I hold them down at my sides, to stop myself from reaching out to her. My legs burn, as I clench the muscles to stop myself from running to her, picking her up, and carrying her off into the sunset.

But no. I hold myself rigidly still, as the light increases.


End file.
